


MY Little Dibby

by KatsuMoonn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bottom!Dib, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, NekoDibby, Other, Top!Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuMoonn/pseuds/KatsuMoonn
Summary: NekoDib
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	MY Little Dibby

Zim and Dib had been working on a way to let humans have animal senses so they work on a chemical potion 

Should we use dog hair or cat hair Dib-human Zim said looking at his partner 

Huh Cat because there better and i like them Dib said smiling 

Zim had drop a piece of cat hair into the potion and it turned orange 

Ok well which one of us will try it to see if it works?

Well your the one thats human Dib-idiot 

Great point Dib said picking up the potion and putting it up to his mouth he took a sip and then there was smoke everywhere

Zim had used his pak legges to move the smoke and then he saw the human standing in clothes too big for him 

Zim what happen is there something wrong then he realized that he was looking up and Zim and not at Zim

Zim and Dib were 6’0 because after high school the earth’s atmosphere had change Zim from 3’7 to 5’6 to 6’0 

Know Dib was at least 5’5 and was looking up a Zim who was staring back with wide eyes and a gaping mouth 

As Dib saw they look on the alien face he was sure the it Did not work and it had done something to him

Dib ran to the bathroom and look in the mirror he didn;t have ear his ear were on the top of his head and they were down because he was embarrassed and nervous because what if he didn;t change back 

Dib had walk out of the bathroom and saw that Zim was waiting for him to come out 

Dib-human Zim said looking surprise that he looked really cute 

Zim help me what happen if i don't change back he said crying 

Well i wouldn't mind Zim said flushed and whispering because he was imaging kitty Dib with his clothes off 

Huh? Dib said looking confused at Zim 

Nothing Zim was thinking about something he said kinda turning purple 

Zim please im scared im going to be stuck like this he said looking at Zim with puffy eyes from crying 

Zim saw the his ear move with is expression like Zims antenna 

Dib-human can i touch your ear i wanna please he said looking at Dib

Uhhh sure i guess but after please we need to fix this he said tilting his head over to Zim 

Yes we will fix this Dib-mate Zim said reaching for the ears when his 4 fingered claw touched the ear it was so soft and were reactive to the way i touched it 

Zim massaged and stroked the ear and went for the other one doing the same he then pet his head after words 

Dib was purring for the touches when he felt were warm in his stomach and he was getting hotter by the more Zim was touching his ears

When Zim touch the other ear Dib was shaking he was wondering what was going on but his thoughts were being clouded 

Zim Dib said with half closed eyes and i blush red on his face 

Zim was looking at the human wondering what was going on with him then he noticed that the more he touched the ears the louder the purring got so he took Dib into his lap and kept rubbing the ears notting that Dib was not shaking 

When Zim was massaging both at the sametime he heard a soft whimper from the boy under him 

Mmmm Zim please why do i feel so hot Dib said moaning when he talked 

Zim knew what was going on it was a heat but he did not know it was because of rubbing the ears of a cat but Zim was not complaining he was enjoying every second of this 

Dib was a moaning whimper mess when Zim took his hand off of Dibs ears and began to grind on Zim leg and moan

Zim saw this and pulled the boy off his leg and took him to the bedroom he took off his boots and climb into the bed and laid next to the horny boy there  
Zim rubbed his ungloved hand on the boys crotch which got a purr and a moan from the boy 

Zim pulled down DIb pants and went in between his legs and began suck the boy bobbing his head back and forth gaining speed 

Yes oh my god Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmm keep going please Dib said moaning louder 

Zim pulled back and kissed the boy on the chin and stroke the boys cock with his 4 fingered hand 

Mmmm Ziiimm Dib said 

Are you going to come for me come for Zim and i may give you a reward my pet Zim said smug smile on his face

Yess please more faster Ziiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm Dib said coming on Zim hand and panting loudly

Your so beautiful and cute my pet and from now on call me master Zim said r\ight next to where Dibs ears were 

Noo i dont wanna Dib said 

Then you don’t get what you want Zim said getting up and walk away

Wait no please………...master i want you please Dib said pleading 

OK your master will give you what you want Zim said pull down his pants to reveal his wet and dripping cock 

Zim pinned Dib with his next to his head while Zim lined up his thick member to Dibs hole 

Zim pushed into it was little force trying not to hurt him after a few little thrust he began a medium pace 

Fuck Ziimm please master more in need it mmmmm Dib said moan loudly 

Your so soft and warm just for me my pet Dibby Zim said growning while he thrust a little harder hitting the boy sweet spot 

Zim it so Big mmmmm please more Dib said tears in his eye from the pleasure 

Yess your so tight on my member Dib-pet you want me to breed you like the kitty you are you want me to breed you until you cant breath my slave 

Yesss please more master i want you to breed me, use me i just want you deeper inside master Dib said moaning and covering his face 

Zim pulled both of Dib arm back and used his pak legs to pin them to the bed 

You don't need to hide you face Dib pet i want to see the pleasure and ecstasy on your face my Dib-pet 

Ohhh fuck did it get bigger inside me it soo big Master please more i need more of you in me Dib pleaded 

I know my pet look at your stomach it bulging from me inside you im going to release my seed in you and breed you 

Yess please i want give me pleeazz Dib couldn’t even finish a word he was in to much pleasure 

Zim stroke Dib dick because he was reaching his breaking point and so was Dib 

Master i going to come Dib said panting 

Zim let go of Dibs dick and saying beg if you beg to let me let you come i may a let you

Please Zim let me come with you master i want too please Dib pleaded 

Very well Zim stroked Dibs dick hard and fast 

Yess come for Zim he said as he came inside his human 

Yesss Ziiiiiimmmm Dib said coming all over his and Zims stomach 

Zim pulled out and laid down next to Dib think that he would leave after he was down but Zim was surprise the Dib snuggle but next to Zim and started purring and sleeping soundly 

I think i like you this way my Dibby Zim said falling asleep holding to boy in his arms 

Today was my birthday so i wrote this hope ya like it i will make a sould mate au next time i think :) december 22 2004 


End file.
